Biserka Radic
Biserka Sunčica Radic KaskThis character belongs to KiráA genius is one who shoots at something no one else can see - and hits it. - Author Unknown Quick Info Biography My majka Galadriel Horvat, and my otac Launce Radic met at university. They are the weird kids who were always in the lab, the mad scientists. They were trying, for some reason unknown to me to crack the nut that is time travel. Thinking they could solve it like a simple math problem wrapping the mystery up in a neat little wrist watch. My obitelj, the Horvat, and the Radic families are muggle. Bart, my mlađi brat is the only one in my obitelj like me, he is a wizard, and I am witch. Bart, and I. We were not treated right. Majka and otac were uncertain how to deal with their magical children. I think it was easier after having to deal with me. I was born three years before he was. Which means otac, and majka had three years to figure how to hid my magic, or how to live with it. Early Life They told me to hid it, but I was never ashamed of what I could. I hid my magic, like I was told to. I was only hiding it from majka and otac. I showed all of my friends, and some of them turned out to be more like me than I thought, some of them were withes and wizards too. When Bart was born, which we quickly learned was only so that majka and otac would know that they could pull off the same miracle twice. A witch, and a wizard child. A test, which is what it seemed was the purpose of having me, and of having Bart. We were only something that proved to majka and otac that they were special themselves. They still spend more time focused on figuring out how to travel though time, then they do with Bart or myself. I have done the very best I can with Bart, all of his life. I tried to give him everything he needed. When he was old enough I showed him the little ways I used to control the magic we were born with, not even knowing that we had. EESM Life If it were not for my begging, endlessly. I don't think we would have gone to school at all. Majka and otac are very intelligent, they have spent years, and years in muggle schools. They still take all sorts of classes, which is why they never have time for us. Majka is behind, after having me, and then Bart. She has needed to make up for lost time, leaving us with otac who is not at all the most responsible adult. Bart had otac to himself when I left for school my first, and second years. He still had a few years before he could join me. It wasn't the best time I have ever had in my life being away from him, and having to worry so much. It did let me know that he doesn't need me as much as I thought my mlađi brat always would. When it was just me, by myself, I feel like I learned more about who I am as a witch, as a person. It was freedom, and I may have liked it. Too much. ... Sometimes, Bart and I have this weird conversation. We get all of our old and new theories out. We talk about what type of people majka and otac really are. How could majka have carried us around inside her for so long, and then push aside when she found out what wanted to? I know that my otac and majka love Bart, and I. Even though they don't show it in the normal way. It would be nice if they did, for Bart. If they didn't treat us like we are one of their experiments. The ones they started, and finished so easily. If there really is no place like home, then EESM is our true home. Getting to leave Čabar, leaving majka and otac behind, then finally knowing Bart was safer in school with me, than at home. Is something I cannot even describe. Personality I like to think of myself as funny, courageous and charming. I come from a very stubborn people, majka and otac were good with leadership skills, when they wanted to be. It has left me ever ready for praise, and a very natural high spirit. I tend to get furious, it isn't quite as easy as I let people believe. I live by one rule. No strikes until struck. It is a policy I enforce. Only when provoked. I am quite proud of myself, and my Muggle-born witchiness. My self-confidence is often met with respect. I love making new friends and I can be pretty good at it, if we don't start off on the wrong foot. Bart says that I am big-hearted, and self-centered. My egomaniacism, I know it comes from my obitelj. I was never ashamed of my magic, even when majka and otac tried to make me feel like I should have been in public. Bart and I live with a very positively defined sense of ourselves. Behind closed doors we are precious gifts, we are legends. The magical children with no magical foundation. We are a mystery that majka and otac were proud to be the cause of, yet uninterested enough to solve. Appearance My hair shimmers like glitter in the sunlight, and the moonlight kisses my skin. My eyes, like my brothers, are sort of Hazel, that means that they change color. They can look anywhere from green to grey. I did have a considerably more vivacious first three of life than some people do. I spent more time on the coast, more time in Opatija, more time on the beach than other children ever do. I have brown hair, sometimes it looks blonde. So, it does get very hard to tell. My complexion is a little tan, possibly even considered medium or light brown. Magical abilities and skills Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology I am best at Charms, and Transfiguration. I love Herbology because plant life is rewarding, it can be destroyed and revived with no real harm coming to anyone. You have to love that. :My first act of magic was performed by the sea, I kept myself from drowning with a variation of the bubble head charm. My otac neglected to watch me while he let me play in the water. When my head went under and all I saw was darkness. There were a few moments of nothing before I could breath normally, still submerged, and surrounded by swirling sands. I prefer defensive spells, and Potions to most everything else. Relationships Etymology Biserka is a feminine name, the Croatian and Serbian form of Bisera. Derived from the South Slavic word бисер (biser) "pearl". Sunčica is a Croatian feminine name, a diminutive of Sunčana. It means "sunny" in Croatian, a derivative of sunce "sun". Radic is a Serbian and Croatian patronymic surname derived from the given name Rade, Rade being a diminutive of Radoslav, Radovan or any other name beginning with rad. Possessions Category:Kiraly Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Muggle-Born Category:Born in Croatia Category:Name Begins With "B" Category:Kask Category:Kask Students Category:Students Category:Brown Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Grey Eyes Category:Seventh Years Category:Croatian Category:Radic Family Category:August Birthday Category:Ambidextrous Category:Asexual